


Soon To Be

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: A Collection of One-Shots for THC [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Is Picky, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pansy is a good friend, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Pansy is supposed to be helping Draco find a gift for his beloved, but she keeps wandering off to The Three Broomsticks to warm up. Draco is determined to find the perfect gift, though, and trudges through the snow for hours looking for it. Pansy, as soon as she actually stays around to help, finds the perfect gift for Draco's soon-to-be husband, and Draco can't keep the grin off of his face.





	Soon To Be

Draco wandered around Hogsmeade, trying to find a suitable Christmas gift for his beloved. He'd waited until the last Hogsmeade weekend before break to buy the present, as he thought it'd be easy to get, but it was proving to be difficult.

He already had three bags full of potential gifts, all of which just seemed all wrong, but they would do if he couldn't find the perfect thing in time. If he ever did.

The snow was up to his mid-shin, and he sneered at his soaking feet. Luckily, it wasn't snowing at that moment or his mood would've been much worse.

"Draco!" a girl called. He turned and saw Pansy waving at him from in front of a shop window two stores behind him. "Come here!"

Pansy had been helping him find things to buy, though she wasn't much help because she kept wandering off to The Three Broomsticks to warm up.

"Coming," he muttered before stomping over to her, lifting his knees high to avoid the snow as much as possible.

He came to a stop next to her, and saw her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed slightly in the chill. She looked like a child, experiencing winter for the first time in person.

"Draco, do you think this will do?" she asked, pointing to the shop display. He tore his eyes from her, to the object, and he openly gaped for a few moments.

"Pansy, this is. . . perfect," he breathed. Pansy grinned.

"I knew it'd be perfect, Draco. I have an eye for things like this," she said proudly. Draco was too busy observing the tiny snitch in the window. The advertisement said that it was a locket, and it could hold two pictures. Only the two who were showed in the locket could open it.

"I hope that's not too expensive," Draco breathed, thinking about all the money he'd already spent. Just because he had a lot of money didn't mean he threw it all away, and certainly not now that he was eighteen and soon to be married.

"Well, we can just use all these other things you got for everyone else's' presents," Pansy suggested. "Aren't you going to thank me, Draco?" Pansy asked mock-seriously, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"Oh, thank you, Pansy," Draco humored her. She wound her arm around Draco's, and both of them looked at the snitch-locket.

"Harry'll love it. And if he doesn't, it's not like he's going to leave you. You're his fiancé," Pansy said softly. Draco rolled his eyes, but his heart flipped and he absently touched his left ring finger where his engagement ring rested. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

"Captain Obvious," Draco muttered. Pansy slapped his arm before pulling him into the store to buy the locket.

Even as he emptied his pockets to pay for the thing, he was still grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing Pansy as Draco's best friend. It's fun to do.  
> The prompt was "Shopping [action]."  
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos!


End file.
